I Was Fifteen Once Too!
by roserose12345
Summary: I was fifteen and in love, Caspian had a question to ask Peter, and it ended with Lucy, Peter, and Edmund rolling on the floor laughing. What has my world come too? Suspian fluff! Enjoy! R&R!


**AN: Hey guys! Another Suspian fic! Hope you enjoy! R&R! ( Just so you know...the Pevensies stayed in Narnia!) Loosely based off of Fifteen by Taylor Swift! Great song! :)**

**Susan POV**

I watched as the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, my boyfriend, Caspian, spar across the field with my older brother, Peter. Boyfriend seemed like the wrong word. Caspian was my true love, no matter how cliché that sounded. He really was. I knew as soon as I'd met him that he was the one. I remembered the long-lasting looks, the stolen kisses in the courtyard (nobody knew about those), and the special hugs that he gave me and only me. He'd gently hug Lucy, pat Ed and peter on the back, but he always embraced me as if it were the last time. Hey, it's not like I was complaining.

I walked towards two of the three men in my life. Edmund was inside flirting with that young servant girl. They really were quite cute together. I walked over and hugged Caspian around the waist, and I felt his strong arms encircle around me; like a protective shelter.

"Hey boys! How has your afternoon been?" I asked them calmly. Peter was glaring at Caspian with fire in his eyes.

"Oh, we've been fine my dear sister, but I was actually wondering if I could have a minute with Caspian alone. Is that all right Cas?" Caspian was looking utterly frightened, but he nodded his head in consent. They waled away, and Caspian turned around, looked straight at me with love in his eyes, and winked. I knew he'd be just fine. I just wasn't to sure about his face, and Peter's fist.

**Peter POV **

I walked with Caspian over to a tree, and motioned for him to sit down. "All right Cas. Here's the thing. Susan's only fifteen years old, and I understand that you **reallllyy **like her. Believe me, I know. But please just be careful with her. I love her so much, and don't want to see her hurt. But other than that, I give you my blessing. Just take care of her. Ok?" I looked at Caspian with pleading eyes.

**Caspian POV**

I looked into Peter's pleading eyes, and knew just what to say, "Peter, I love your sister more than life itself. I would do anything for her. ANYTHING. I know it sounds weird, because I've only known her for six weeks, but it's true. The way she makes me feel when I see her, her smile, her laugh, her beautiful hair-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it! I get that you love her, I just want to ask you, as an older brother, please take care of her." Peter looked at me with a smile that reached his eyes. "Alright little brother, you can go see the "love of your life with her smile, her laugh, her beautiful hair." Peter punched my shoulder lightly. It was one of the first times I had truly felt like HIS brother. Edmund and I always got along, but Peter and I had a strange relationship. But right now, with the son on our backs, I bet, if the sun hit our hair just right, we'd probably look like brothers. I'm glad I had the Pevensies as my family. I couldn't have wished for anyone better.

"Hey! I'm older little brother! And thank you Pete. I love being considered your brother, now if you don't mind..." I inclined my head towards where Susan, my beautiful girlfriend, was sitting. Peter laughed and nodded his head.

"Go on LITTLE brother!" he smiled at me, and I took off running. I snuck up behind Susan, and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who," I whispered in Susan's ear. She giggled softly; the sweetest sound to ever have reached my ears.

**Susan POV **

I giggled as Caspian's luscious Spanish accent appeared beside me. "Guess who," was all he said, but it was enough to make my heart melt. I giggled softly.

"Hmmm. Trumpkin? No? Lucy? No?" He shook his head at all my ridiculous guesses. I guess he got tired of waiting, because his arms wrapped around my waist, and he switched us around so that I was lying on top of him, and it was right there, lying in the grass with the sun on my back, with the man I loved, that I realized how truly great it was to be fifteen, and in love. He reached his neck, and his lips pulled mine down in a short, yet passionate kiss. That was all it took to make me fall for him yet again. He switched us around so that he was lying on top, and he leaned down to kiss me again. This time it lasted longer, and was much more passionate, and I loved every minute of it. I didn't ever want to leave.

That was, until we heard coughing to our laugh. I heard the laughs before I saw the intruder.

**Lucy POV**

I had been watching Caspian and Susan conversing, but when he leaned down to kiss her, that's when I knew that I was intruding. But hey! What do I care? I'm a Queen of Narnia! I can do whatever I please! Susan was laying on top of him, and then suddenly Caspian switched them so he was on top. Man, this was getting amazing! He leaned down, and captured her lips in yet another searing kiss. I couldn't hold it any longer. I let out a giggle, and walked out of the bushes. I watched them jump apart, and laughed even harder, and then I looked across the clearing and saw Peter and Edmund walk out of the bushes looking guilty while trying to suppress their laughter. "I canNOT believe you guys! Were you watching that whole time?" Susan screeched at us, and we all looked away guiltily, and she took our sly smiles as a yes. Caspian looked thoroughly scarlet-faced. Peter, Edmund, and I couldn't hold it any longer. We let out the laughter we'd been holding in. We were rolling around on the grass laughing. Caspian stood up, and put his arm around Susan's shoulders.

"I hate you little brother. And you too Ed and Lucy! One private moment with the girl I love, and this is what I get." We all looked at Caspian aghast. Except Peter, he just looked at Cas evenly. He'd known what was coming.

"Wait. The girl you...what?" Susan was blushing from head to toe.

"I love you Susan Pevensie, and in a perfect world, I would have asked your father's permission before doing this, but I figured Peter was a good enough substitute." He dropped to one knee, and Susan and I both gasped. Susan was grinning at him; madly in love. "Would you do me, a lowly servant of you, my Queen, the great honour of marrying me? I can think of nothing more that would make me happier." Susan just stood there for a second, and when I gave her a little nudge with my foot, she dove down into Caspian's arms, and nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Oh Caspian! Of course I'll marry you," she mumbled into his shoulder. I could tell she was crying, but knew they were tears of joy. She loved Caspian, and he loved her, anybody could see that. I looked over at Peter, and all I saw was the pure adoration of an older brother, and knew he wanted nothing more but for Susan to be happy.

**Susan POV**

I looked into my brother's eyes, and knew he accepted. I then looked into my new fiance's eyes, and saw nothing but love and adoration. This was how the rest of my life would go, and I could think of nothing more that could make me happier. I couldn't wait for my future to start for me here in Narnia, and for a second, I knew Aslan had given me a gift, and saw the future Cas and I would have. Beautiful children, being High King and High Queen, and our love would last forever, and it all started on a special day. A day when I was only fifteen.

**AN: There it is! I realize 15 is a little young to be married, but Narnia's old fashioned, and 15 was about the time girls got married back then, and remember Caspian's only 17! Hope you liked it! If you could leave a review, that would be super nice! Thanks! :) Four Steps will be updated tomorrow or the next day!**


End file.
